


Weihnachten mit Marge

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Daniel fährt zu Weihnachten nach Washington





	Weihnachten mit Marge

Mitte Juli kam Jack zu Daniels Geburtstag für ein paar Tage nach Colorado Springs. Er wohnte bei Daniel, spielte mit Teal’c im SGC Tischtennis und organisierte in Sams Garten eine Grillfeier, zu der er etliche der alten Kollegen einlud. Nachdem nur noch Sam, Teal’c und Daniel übrig waren, die beim Aufräumen halfen, holte Jack noch eine Flasche gekühlten Sekt hervor, die er extra separat in einer kleinen Kühlbox im Auto aufbewahrt hatte.

Als alle ein Glas in der Hand hielten und ihn fragend anschauten, verkündete er: „Ende des Jahres werde ich endlich „Hasta la vista, Baby“ zu den Sesselfurzern im Pentagon sagen. Mit Beginn des neuen Jahres werde ich ein freier Mann sein!“ Er schaute seine Freunde begeistert an. Washington müsste ab nächstem Jahr ohne ihn auskommen. Er freute sich schon darauf. 

Die Reaktionen von Sam, Teal’c und Daniel fielen eher verhalten aus.  
„Ich hoffe, man lässt Sie dieses Mal gehen, Sir“, meinte Sam und nippte an ihrem Glas. „Der wievielte Versuch ist das jetzt?“  
„Der dritte“, gestand Jack kleinlaut ein.  
„Ich bin erfreut und schließe mich ansonsten Colonel Carters Meinung an“, verkündete Teal’c.  
„Hoffen wir nur, dass nicht wieder einmal ein nationaler Notstand dazwischen kommen wird.“ Daniel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

„Hey, ihr seid ein ganz miesepetriger Haufen“, empörte sich Jack. „Natürlich wird es dieses Mal klappen!“ 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bis Anfang Dezember hatte kein machthungriger Außerirdischer die Erde überfallen, kolonisieren oder in die Luft sprengen wollen und so konnte Jack tatsächlich seinen wohlverdienten Resturlaub nehmen und ab dem ersten Dezember auf ‚Rentner’ machen. 

Was er die ersten Tage auch sehr genoss. Bis tief in die Nacht fernsehen und erst zum Mittagessen aufstehen. Kein Wecker, kein Terminkalender, der mehr als ‚einkaufen’ oder ‚spazieren gehen’ vorschlug. Viel Freiheit, alles und nichts zu tun. 

Der Reiz des Neuen verblasste aber recht schnell. Nachdem er mehrere Tage rumgegammelt, Pizza bestellt und Vormittags-, Mittags- und Nachmittagsschläfchen gemacht hatte, fühlte er sich rastlos. Ihn packte die Langeweile und Jack musste sich der Tatsache stellen, dass auch ein Ruhestand geplant sein wollte. Nichts tun zu müssen, hieß ja nicht, dass man plötzlich gar nichts mehr tun wollte oder sollte. 

Sein Leben brauchte wieder etwas Schwung. Jack begann, Pläne zu schmieden. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel saß im Flieger nach Washington und freute sich bereits auf die nächsten acht Tage, die er mit Jack verbringen würde. Nur sie beide. Viel, viel freie Zeit und niemanden, der einem im Nacken saß und irgendetwas am liebsten schon gestern erledigt haben wollte. Er hatte dringend ein bisschen Entspannung nötig und freute sich schon darauf, lange Vormittage mit Jack im Bett zu verbringen. Mit allem, was zu solchen Vormittagen gehörte. Jack war gut darin, ihn sogar vergessen zu lassen, dass er noch keinen Kaffee gehabt hatte. Daniel lächelte in Erinnerung an einen denkwürdigen Sonntagvormittag, an dem Jack ihn fast zwei Stunden kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt gehalten hatte – und er hatte jede einzelne Sekunde genossen. 

Acht Tage waren nicht lang, zumal sie sich in den letzten Monaten nur an zwei verlängerten Wochenenden gesehen hatten, aber ab nächstem Jahr hätten sie dann mehr Zeit. Daniel war sehr optimistisch, was Jacks Ruhestand betraf. Schließlich hatte Jack am Telefon gesagt, dass er etwas ganz Wichtiges mit ihm besprechen müsste. Daniel fragte sich mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln im Bauch, ob sie dann endlich ihre Beziehung öffentlich machen würden? 

Er war mehr als bereit, das Versteckspiel aufzugeben und würde so schnell ‚ja’ sagen, dass Jack keinerlei Zweifel an seinen Absichten haben könnte! 

Vergnügt grinste Daniel in sich hinein und knabberte seine Erdnüsse, die ihm die Stewardess gereicht hatte. 

Kurz vor dem Landeanflug kam noch eine SMS von Jack. 

_Schlechtes Timing, ich weiß. Aber bist du eigentlich allergisch auf Hundehaare?_

Daniel antwortete mit ‚nein’ – und dann ging ihm ganz plötzlich auf, was das bedeutete! Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand einen Wassereimer über den Kopf gegossen hätte. Eiskaltes Wasser! 

Hundehaare? Oh, nein! Jacks große Überraschung und wichtige Mitteilung war bestimmt irgend so ein verlaustes Viech, das er aus dem Tierheim geholt hatte! Von einem Hund sprach er schon, seit sie Cassie einen geschenkt hatten. Immer wieder hatte er gesagt, wenn er Zeit hätte, hätte er einen Hund. Nicht, dass Daniel prinzipiell etwas dagegen hatte, auch wenn er mehr ein Katzen-Mensch war. Aber wenn man von Liebeserklärungen und gemeinsamer Zukunft tagträumte, wollte man diese Pläne nicht unbedingt durch einen Vierbeiner ersetzt sehen. 

Da zeigte sich wieder mal, dass man umso enttäuschter war, je größere Hoffnungen man sich machte! 

Als Daniel die Ankunftshalle des Flughafens betrat, sah er Jack schon von weitem, denn dieser liebenswerte Blödmann hielt ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift: WILLKOMMEN, DANIEL! in die Höhe, das er mit roten Herzchen verziert hatte. Daniel rollte mit den Augen und lachte gleichzeitig. 

Jack hatte nichts Felliges bei sich und für einen Sekunden-Moment hoffte Daniel, dass er nur den Hund der Nachbarin gemeint hatte, den er über die Feiertage hütete. Dann überlegte er logisch und sagte sich, dass ein Flughafen nicht unbedingt der ideale Ort für ein Tier war und der Vierbeiner bestimmt zu Hause wartete. 

Und dann vergaß er alle Hunde, denn Jack zog ihn in seine Arme, drückte ihn fest an sich und küsste ihn. Küsste ihn vor allen Leuten, mitten im Flughafen, und hörte gar nicht mehr auf. 

„Mein Gott, bin ich froh, dass du da bist“, wisperte Jack nach einer Weile gegen Daniels Ohr und ließ ihn immer noch nicht los. 

„Das bin ich auch. Es war jetzt verdammt lang“, sagte Daniel voller Inbrunst und gab Jack noch einen Kuss, einfach weil Küsse in der Öffentlichkeit jetzt offensichtlich erlaubt waren. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie Jacks Apartment betraten, kam ein braun-schwarz-weißer Blitz auf Jack zugeschossen und begrüßte ihn, als habe er ihn eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht gesehen. Er rannte Kreise um Jack, schmiegte sich an seine Beine und versuchte hochzuspringen. Jack knuddelte ihn, streichelte ihn und versicherte ihm, dass er jetzt wieder zu Hause war. 

„He, Marge, schau mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe“, sagte Jack und schob Daniel näher an das fellige Wesen heran. 

Mit deutlich gedämpfter Begeisterung, aber immer noch überschwänglich, wuselte das mittelgroße Hündchen jetzt um Daniel herum. Dann setzte es sich vor ihn und schaute ihn aus dunkelbraunen Knopfaugen an. 

Jack wartete gespannt auf Daniels Reaktion, aber Gott sei Dank, konnte der dem Blick nicht lange widerstehen, beugte sich vor, kraulte es hinter einem Ohr und wurde mit einem so heftigen Schwanzwedeln belohnt, dass der ganze Hund mit wackelte. 

„Das ist Daniel“, stellte Jack vor und streichelte Marge hinter dem anderen Ohr. „Das ist jetzt dein Zweit-Herrchen. Stell dich gut mit ihm, dann gibt er dir bestimmt mal ein Stückchen Käse.“ 

„Marge?“ fragte Daniel. 

„Ja, sie ist weiblich und kann leider nicht Homer heißen.“ Jack grinste ihn an. Er freute sich, dass Daniel und Marge auf Anhieb Gefallen aneinander gefunden hatten. 

Sie stellten Daniels Gepäck ins Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer und packten die Geschenke, die Sam und Teal’c mitgegeben hatten, auf die Anrichte, denn unter dem Weihnachtsbaum hätte Marge bestimmt schon mit dem Auspacken angefangen. 

Jack gab Daniel eine Tasse mit heißem Kaffee und sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch, wo sie die letzten Neuigkeiten aus dem SGC austauschten. 

Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder war Daniel ein wenig niedergeschlagen? Vielleicht war er auch nur müde nach dem Stress der letzten Tage und dem Flug hierher? Jack versuchte ihn abzulenken und in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bringen. Er erklärte Daniel, was er als Weihnachtsessen geplant hatte, welche Aktivitäten für die nächsten Tage auf dem Plan standen und dass sie für den zweiten Weihnachtstag eine Einladung zum Abendessen bei Paul Davis hatten. 

Als der Kaffee leer war, fragte Jack: „Möchtest du dich einen Moment hinlegen? Dann gehe ich eine Runde mit Marge Gassi?“ 

„Ich kann auch mitkommen“, meinte Daniel. „Es tut mir sicher gut, mich etwas zu bewegen.“ 

Sie mummelten sich dick ein, mit Handschuhen, Schal und Mütze, denn die Temperatur lag um den Gefrierpunkt. Gemeinsam gingen sie mit Marge in den nahe gelegenen Park, warfen Stöckchen, spielten mit ihr, rannten herum und als sie alle müde waren, setzten sie sich einen Moment auf eine der Parkbänke, während Marge zu ihren Füßen döste. 

Als Daniel schon wieder nachdenklich in die Ferne starrte, fragte Jack: „Was ist los, Daniel? Irgendetwas, was dich bedrückt?“ Er zog seinen Handschuh aus und legte Daniel seine Hand an die Wange. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

Für einen Moment erwiderte Daniel den Kuss, dann zog er den Kopf zurück, starrte auf seine Hände und runzelte die Stirn. Dann blickte er wieder auf, direkt in Jacks Augen. „Es hat keinen Zweck, dass ich das die ganzen nächsten Tage mit mir rumschleppe. Also, … ähm … Marge ist wirklich niedlich und bin überzeugt, dass ich sie sehr lieb gewinnen werde aber … aber ich hatte gedacht, dass du mich etwas anderes Wichtiges fragen wolltest, von daher war ich, nein, bin ich, etwas enttäuscht. Nur etwas, keine große Sache, wirklich nicht. Mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen.“ 

„Was für eine Sache?“ 

„Nicht wichtig.“ Daniels Schultern sackten kaum merklich nach unten. Nur weil Jack ihn so gut kannte, nahm er es überhaupt wahr. 

„Daniel!“ Jack stupste ihn mit seiner Hand an. „Du kommst nicht mehr raus aus der Nummer. Also, was hast du von mir erwartet? Was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach Wichtiges…? Ach, du Heiliger!“ Jack schnappte nach Luft. Daniel hatte mir Sicherheit … „Hast du einen Antrag erwartet? Verdammt, wer sagt denn, dass ich mir den nicht für Weihnachten aufheben wollte?“ Gut, er hatte Daniel jetzt nicht unbedingt einen Antrag machen wollen, hatte nur mal flüchtig überlegt, ob das der nächste Schritt sein sollte, hatte ihn dann aber noch etwas nach hinten verschoben. Aber wenn es das war, was Daniel wollte … 

Daniel riss die Augen auf. „Nein, ich hatte keinen Antrag erwartet. Ich … ich hatte nur gedacht, dass du das mit uns beiden irgendwie offiziell machen wolltest. Ich …“ Er schlug eine Hand vor den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Idiot. Denn offizieller als mit einem Kuss mitten in der Flughafenhalle geht es ja wahrscheinlich mehr.“ Er lächelte Jack an. 

„Du bist wirklich ein Dummkopf. Natürlich will ich es offiziell machen! Na gut, dann sage ich es dir jetzt, statt heute Abend, was ich geplant habe.“ Er wandte sich an Daniel und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich einen Hund gekauft habe, damit er in einem Apartment in Washington sein Leben fristet? Nein, ich habe vor, nach Springs zurück zu ziehen, dort ein Haus mit Garten zu kaufen und …. und … und wenn du magst, dort mit dir einzuziehen. Okay, jetzt weißt du es. Wenn dir das zuviel ist, dann sag es.“ Das war jetzt nicht langsam und diplomatisch gewesen und Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob er Daniel nicht zu sehr überrumpelt hatte mit einer doch schon ziemlich genau verplanten Zukunft. Bei Daniel wusste man nie. Der konnte sehr empfindlich reagieren, wenn er glaubte, dass seine Meinung übergangen worden war. 

„Der Hund ist für ein Haus in Springs? Mit mir?“ 

„Yep.“ Jack nickte und schaute Daniel gespannt an. Aber das sah gut aus. Daniels Stirnrunzeln verschwand. 

„Oh, Jack! Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot. Ja! Ja, ich will mit dir dort einziehen. Natürlich will ich das.“ Ein erstes Lächeln erhellt sein Gesicht. „Wenn ich genug Platz habe für meine Bücher.“ Er zwinkerte Jack zu. „Und für ein paar Artefakte, die ich aus dem SGC geschmuggelt habe.“ 

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir etwas finden, das genug Platz für deine Bücher, deine illegalen, außerirdischen Tontöpfe und dein Klavier hat.“ Jack fühlte riesengroße Erleichterung, dass Daniel sein Plan gefiel. Er streichelte mit seinem Daumen über Daniels Kinn. „Ist das nun ‚wichtig’ genug?“

„Das hat genau die Wichtigkeit, auf die ich gehofft hatte“, erwiderte Daniel und die Lachfältchen um seine Augen herum waren der Beweis, dass er das jetzt nicht nur Jack zuliebe sagte, sondern es wirklich meinte. 

Daniel legte seine Hand in Jacks Nacken und Jack ließ sich in einen Kuss ziehen. 

Ein leises ‚Wuff’ holte die beiden aus ihrem Kuss. Marge stand vor der Bank, wackelte mit dem Schwanz und wollte offensichtlich nach Hause gehen. Jack gab Daniel die Leine und meinte: „Du kannst ja schon mal üben.“ 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Als Daniel am nächsten Morgen mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufwachte, fühlte er eine tiefe Zufriedenheit in sich. Das war ein wunderbarer Abend und eine heiße Nacht gewesen. Er räkelte sich und schaute auf den halbnackten Mann neben sich. Die Ferientage hatten ja schon mal genauso toll angefangen, wie er sich das ausgemalt hatte. Alles war perfekt. 

Fast alles. 

Denn jetzt kratzte es von außen an der Schlafzimmertür und Daniel war sofort klar, was das bedeutete. Es war aus mit seinen langen, faulen Sonntagen im Bett. Er seufzte. Aber da er dafür Jack jeden Tag in seinem Leben hatte, war das ein guter Tausch. Mit einem Gähnen stand er auf und öffnete die Tür und ein braun-weiß-schwarzes Wollknäuel schoss herein, sprang aufs Bett und begann Jacks Gesicht abzuschlecken. Daniel grinste. 

Weihnachten mit Marge. 

 

\-------------ENDE-----------

©Antares, Dezember 2019


End file.
